


oh wait hes rising????

by sadnymph



Category: Pee Pee Poo Poo - Baby Kata (Song)
Genre: baby kata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: baby kata is resurrected from the dead. some people called webby and silsp liked my original baby kata fanfic, which is called 'thank god baby kata has fallen' (if you havent read it, go read it first) so i decided to write a sequel for these people. i dont know them, but im glad they appreciate baby kata as much as i do.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	oh wait hes rising????

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinku_ponk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinku_ponk/gifts).



one saturday morning, two sorrowful days after the mysterious death of the world-famous pop king baby kata, a shadowy figure dressed in a long, navy blue robe that dragged along the dusty, barren earth happened to find the carcass of the beloved baby. her long, wavy black hair swooped towards the ground as she bent over the long-gone pop sensation. a tear escaped from her piercing emerald green eyes, and landed on the departed child's dainty, petite lips. but what she saw next clearly indicated, as clear as clean water, that this was not the end for the young star. 

she stepped back in awe and shock as the eyes of the baby slowly opened, his gorgeous midnight-black eyes penetrating her view. he wrinkled his nose as he woke, and his mouth opened to present a soft yawn. mama kata smiled at her reborn son. this was the most euphoric she ever felt. but the earth began to tremble below her dusty brown birkenstocks and drooping robe. her son sat up for the first time since before he died, the tremors from the ground becoming more and more intense as the seconds went by. then his mouth opened again. mama kata was not prepared for what was to come.

PEE PEE POO POO WEE HEE

EH OH EH OH EH

needless to say, mama kata was never seen after that incident. baby kata then ate her, and grew so big that one single poop from his posterior would cover the entire solar system in a sort of mudslide. baby kata then went on to blow up the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. also, webby and silsp, if you read this, please comment lol


End file.
